Fixed In Ice
by nb1998
Summary: This is a short one shot about Katniss' son in the 76th Hunger Games. It will make more sense if you read my other oneshot 'They Did Come Back' after. Read and review please.


Only 9 of us left and it was announced just a few minutes ago that there will be a feast soon, a feast that will certainly kill some of us. I think I'm the youngest left, I've done well at 13 year old. My Mam taught me well, my Mam being Katniss Everdeen. I remember her exact words in my head, "Don't draw attention to yourself, stay low in the shadows," she said to me just twenty minutes before I entered this arena. Haymitch told me the same although most of the time he was too busy mentoring Nicoal. She's dead now though, most are. I'm surprised I'm not, well it's a fix that I'm even in here. When the games were introduced again I knew that I'd be in, Mam told me I wouldn't be reaped but I always would be. She knew it. Everyone knew it, the boys of district 12 sighed in relief knowing that I'd be the one to be reaped. Rose, my sister, thought it would be her as well but she avoided it and next year I know will be her time. Hopefully I can get out though and show President Johan that his plan didn't work because they can't send me back in once I'm out.

I throw the clump of snow out of my hand and it hits the ice sculpture infront of me. It isn't an ordinary sculpture though it's a sculpture of the district 6 male, Terra, just before he died. That's the arena this year, a gignatic ice island floating on poisonous water and each time a tribute dies a sculpture of them appears somewhere on the island. Terra has a knife stuck inbetween his eyes and I believe that he died in the bloodbath. I look aroud to see for any movement but the barriers for the feast are still yet to open. They didn't use to have barriers but after some girl hid in the Cornucopia in the 74th Games they have put some up. I can see through them though and 9 small bags lie on a bench that has been painted bright red so it stands out easily. I can see the number 12 at the end of the bench and all the numbers seem blurred because I only need to focus on my bag. I know who the other bags belong to though, all 6 of the careers are left, the two from district 10 and me. District 10 has became a strong district and it won't be long until they become a career district.

I place my foot on Terra's frozen knee and climb up so I'm perched on the knife lodged inbetween his eyes. I suddenly see a movement and a small figure falls to the ground. Blood is splattered on the floor and I'm guessing either district 10 have found the careers or they have all turned on each other. A cannon booms and I look up to the sky for answers, a new feature in the arena is for us to see who has died instantly so we know the competition left. The face of the young district 1 girl stares back at me, she never realy was competition and the careers probablys only let her in the pack in pity of her. The hovercraft comes down to pick up her dead body and I see a sculpture appear about one-hundred metres to my right. In the sculpture she is lieing on her front with an axe in her back. I remember in training the only person who was good with an axe was the district 4 male so they must have turned on each other.

I listen out for more cannons of the careers but none come and they must have just decided that she was useless. I remain perched on the ice until the barriers lift up. I jump off quickly tumbling over on the floor, I begin to run towards my bag not thinking about the careers I can see out of the corner of my eye pursuing me. Then I see the district 10 boy run past the bench and take three bags, the two with the number 10 on and mine. I slow down a little and turn around to see what the careers are doing, I don't have time though and one grabs hold of my throat dragging me to the floor. My eyes turn in the direction of the bench where the rest of them are taking their bags.

My eyes adjust to what is happenig and turn towards Erisia, the district 4 girl. Her eyes are like flames and she is laughing so much. I grab the knife out of my pocket and stab her in the eye. She screams out in pain and I drive her into the floor behind her. I see the careers running towards me now and I finish her off by slitting her throat. I don't have time to take out the knife and I begin to run away from the careers. I'm not interested in whatever is in my bag anymore because I need to get away from the careers.

I hear as cannon boom to signal Erisia's death but I don't turn around. I run until I hear another cannon boom and the district 2 boy's face appears in the sky. I turn around and I can't see anyone, did anyone even follow me? The sky is a deep blue but I can see a sign of mist coming, yet another cannon booms and the district 2 girl appears in the sky. So how many of us is left? Quartz, the district 1 boy. Waiter, the district 4 boy. Angy, the district 10 girl. Iril, the district 10 boy and Me. 5 of us left.

I walk a little longer and I walk straight into one of the sculptures. I push away at the mist so I can see who it is and a girl begging on her knees is infront of me. I throat is slightly open and has been slit with a knife. Like I did to Erisia but I don't know who this girl is. I continue to walk into I hear some fanit voices.

"What's in the packages?" a girl's voice says, it must be Angy since she is the only girl left.

"Food in yours, water in mine and a small set of poisonous knives in district 12's," a gruff voice says probably's belonging to Iril. They've got my knives and I can't stop myself from attacking. I charge into the mist and begin to claw away at someone's face. I find a neck and hold it tight in my fingers, I can hear a girl screaming behind me so I must be holding onto Iril. Suddenly Angy yanks my shoe off me and hit me over the head with it. I give Iril the biggest squeese I can and a cannon booms across the arena. I killed Iril.

I turn into the mist and try to find Angy, I grab at air and I can hear her breathing loudly. Then I feel an arm and I bite her wrist hard, I feel some bones crumple underneath my teeth and I pull back, she screams and grabs hold of my short brown hair. I'm dragged to the floor and she stamps on my head. The force goes right through me and I feel a horrible tang in my brain. Everything goes lobsided and I can't feel anything properly. The mist seems to go yellow and I feel like I'm upside down, one of my eyes blacksd out and I grip onto a small pole to my right. I turn towards Angy and hit her over the head with it, I hear the thud against the floor and I drop to the ground in pain.

Everything yellow turns to black and I feel dead. Is this what death is like, constant blackness. All memories seem to rush through my head at once, President Johan being named President and seconds later bringing back the Hunger Games. I didn't know what they were at the time and Mam had to show me a video, I told her to turn it off after the bloodbath and Mam told me her part in the rebellion and that's how I knew I'd be reaped for sure. The memories flash to the reaping, my name ebing called and the instant gasps of shock that the Mockingjay's son would be going into the arena. The chariot ride comes next where I was forced to hold hands with Nicoal, then the training as I was purpously given a terrible score and the interview. The memories stop and my eyes open.

The mist has gone and I'm not dead, I see the hovercraft flying away with what must be Iril's body but there is no sign of Angy. I expect to see her running towards me with her mace but instead the mace is next to me. I don't know how long I have been asleep for but juding by the smell that Iril's body left here I judge it to be about a day. I sit up and place the mace in my hand. A cannon booms and the district 1 male appears in the sky. His face looks determined, what place has he come? 4th? 3rd? Then I hear a large growl and a polar bear begins running towards me. Fear is all I feel now, terrible fear. I've never experienced fear badly until now. Even when the careers were pursuing me I wasn't worried because I knew I had a chance but now I know I will die.

I run though, as fast as I can. As I get closer and closer to the Cornucopia I can see Angy and Waiter coming as well with large polar bears behind them as well. The sky seems to go dark and the polar bears becoming iluminous lights after us. I hold the mace in my right hand still and now I know what I have to do. I will stop and swing. Stop and swing. Stop and swing. I stop dead in my tracks and swing the mace behind me, I turn around in time to see the polar bear cower down as the mace lodges into it's skull. It lets out a final whimper and rolls onto it's back. I just killed a muttation!

If I can kill a polar bear muttation I can kill Angy and Wa... I don't get to finish off my sentance because I feel the knife find it's way into my back and I fall to the ground. I take the knife out and it's poisonous. Angy. I turn my head around and see no polar bears anymore and Waiter is lieing on the floor blood pouring from him. Then a small bit of snow flicks onto my face and Angy stand infront of me.

"You did well Flinn, you did the mockingjay proud," Angy says looking right into my eyes, "But I did better and there can only be one winner."

I want to tell her that both Mam and Dad won but my eyes fade away and I'm put to death by the sound of my cannon.

A/N: Hi, thanks for reading this. It kind of carries on from my other oneshot so it might make more sense if you go read 'They Did Come Back'. But I hope you liked it, if you were confused by anything just PM me and I will be able to tell you but it explains how the games came back in the other oneshot. Please read and review and if you read my other oneshot read and review it too. :)  



End file.
